As Told By Ginger: Junior Year
by tommyloveslil
Summary: Something happens between Darren and Ginger the summer before their junior year that changes everything. D/G story rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Summer Before Junior Year pt1

_**Prologue: Summer Before Junior Year pt. 1**_

_You know it's funny how things turn out sometimes. They say your time in High School is supposed to be some of the best years of your life. But what they should say is your time in high school will be some of the most confusing, exhilarating, mind blowing, horrible, exhausting and exciting years of your life._

_Am I confusing you? Well let me start over._

_Hi my names Ginger Foutley and this is a story about my junior year in High School, the year my life changed dramatically. But maybe we should start at the beginning: The summer before my junior year._

* * *

><p>Fifteen-year-old Ginger Foutley was on her way to her summer job at Sheltered Shrubs Veterinarian Hospital. She'd gotten the job shortly after school ended that year. It paid well, she had the weekends off and it was a nice distraction from her summer vacation, which was pretty boring she had to admit.<p>

Dodie was off at cheer camp for the summer and Macy was at band camp. Even Carl had plans, after a fire accident in the school lab, Dave suggested signing Carl up for an organized sport, football. Lois thought it was the craziest idea she'd ever heard. There was no way Carl would be interested in playing football. So you can imagine her surprise when he was very interested. So much so that they signed him up for football camp and he left a week after school ended.

Orion was still in Sheltered Shrubs working at a fast food restaurant in the mall to save up money to buy a new car. He worked a lot of weekends so Ginger barely saw him. She did run into Darren every now and then when she was at the hospital earlier in the summer to visit Dr. Dave and her mom who had just given birth to her new baby sister Erin. Darren was there when he sprained his wrist just after school ended. He was supposed to attend football camp too but due to his wrist he had to stay home. When it got better he took a job with his brother, whom was home from college for the summer, at the local mechanic shop.

* * *

><p>Ginger walked into the Vets and the animals greeted her kindly. She loved animals, which is why she was so happy when she got this job, plus the vet was really a nice animal loving woman herself.<p>

"Hey Dr. Bryant." She greeted warmly.

"Good morning Ginger, would you mind taking Snuffles for a walk" she asked kindly.

"Sure thing Doc" said Ginger going to the cage where Snuffles was. He was a golden retriever puppy whom a family had adopted but couldn't keep him anymore. Ginger hoped that some family would adopt him soon, but she'd gotten kind of attached to the little fella, he'd gotten attached to her too. As soon as she opened his caged he jumped on her with his little legs and licked her palm as she bent down to pet him.

"Hey there little guy, ready to go for a walk?" she asked smiling as she clipped the leash on him. He wagged his tail happily as they left the vet for the sidewalk. "Be back in a little while," said Ginger to the vet as she closed the door behind her.

After walking Lucky, she'd named him, she filed some paper work greeted some customers and patients and assisted with some check ups, it was time for lunch. She locked up as Dr. Bryant often ate lunch in her office, then she made her way to the mall to meet Orion for lunch.

The mall was just a few blocks away and she was there in no time. She walked to the food court, where Orion was very busy assisting customers with their orders. Ginger went over to the Salad House a place where they only sold salads and lunchmeat sandwiches and bought her self a salad and a bottle of water. She sat down at a table where Orion could see her and waited, he'd be on lunch break in about 10 minutes.

* * *

><p>She was surprised to see him walking over to her in five minutes with no food in hand she stood up and kissed him on the cheek and he gave her a hug.<p>

"Hey babe we're gonna have to reschedule lunch, Tara called out sick again so we're a little short staffed" he said apologetically.

"Oh, well ok," she said grabbing a sandwich she'd bought him at the salad place. "Here I bought you this," she said handing it to him he smiled at her. "Make sure you eat alright," she said smiling. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the best babe, and I will" he said before walking back over to the fast food place. She smiled at him as she watched him go, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Since they'd been working for almost a month now, they hadn't really spent much time together. She was starting to miss him a lot. She put her salad and bottle of water in a bag and headed out the mall. She figured she'd just eat back at the office with Dr. Bryant.

"Hey Ginger," she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Darren Patterson running up to her with his own lunch in his hand. He stopped in front of her a little short of breath because he was across the street when he'd seen her.

She smiled at him, he still looked the same, just a little taller and his hair was a little longer.

"Hey Darren, what are you doing over here" she asked casually. The two hadn't really spoken since her moms wedding but remained casual with each other. Darren even invited Ginger and the girls to his birthday party back in May but Ginger declined. It was no secret that Simone Darren's on again off again girlfriend didn't like her and she didn't want to make anything uncomfortable.

"Just picking up some lunch, are you headed somewhere," he asked. Since her moms wedding a year and a half ago he'd realized that he was still in love with Ginger. But he didn't know how she felt about him, not after their horrible break up, plus he still had Simone to consider. But all in all he really missed her friendship, that's why he invited her and the girls to his party. Dodie and Macy showed up which made him very happy, but he couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes when she didn't turn up with them.

He knew Simone picked up on it and had her suspicions but she never brought it up, something he was thankful for. He did his best to make her happy, but things just weren't the same after the wedding and they both new that. Simone had such an explosive personality, one minute they were happy then the next she was upset about something asking for them to take a break. And they did which made Darren very happy though he would never admit that. Then she'd come crying back and he couldn't turn away a crying girl. She was at cheer camp this summer something he was happy for a little time apart was just what he needed, though he'd never let her know that.

"Just to go eat lunch," she said

"Oh well I'm headed to the park, just down the street, do you wanna join me" he asked hopefully. Ginger thought about it, she hadn't really assessed her feelings for her old flame but she knew that they had been really good friends once and hoped they could get that back once again.

"Sure" she said motioning for him to lead the way. He smiled at her and started walking. They stopped at a picnic table in the park; it was a lovely day outside.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was a nice cool breeze where Darren had chosen to sit.<p>

"It's a lovely day huh?" said Ginger enjoying the cool breeze on this hot summer day. She took her salad out and began to eat it.

"Yea it really is" said Darren taking out his cheeseburger and fries. "So I hadn't really gotten to talk to you at all," he said taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yea we've both been really busy and all" she said sipping from her bottle of water.

"So I invited you to my party, why didn't you come" she cleared her throat. Darren was always pretty straightforward.

"I wasn't really feeling well that night" she lied. Darren could see right through it.

"Well I really wished you were there," said Darren

"Really" she asked smiling

"Yeah, I mean you only turn 16 once right" he said eating some fries. Her smile fell a little.

"Yea I guess you're right"

"Speaking of sixteen you've got a birthday coming up right," he asked

"Fourth of July, how could I ever forget," she said sarcastically.

"Hey that's a very important day in history," he said knowingly.

"I suppose"

"So what do you have planned?" he asked finishing off his cheeseburger.

"Nothing really, with Macy and Dodie being gone, I guess I'll just hang out with Orion once he gets off work" she said casually missing the angry look that passed Darren's face.

"Right, you're still with him huh?" he asked eating his fries.

"Yea, you're still with Simone right"

"Yea I guess," he said sadly

"Whoa what does that mean?" said Ginger taken aback. Every time she saw them, they seemed happy and in love.

"Well I feel like something's missing, Simone's cool and all but something just doesn't feel right anymore, you know what I mean." He said sighing.

"Yea actually I do," she said sighing herself thinking of Orion. They obviously hadn't gotten to the point where Darren and Simone were but she felt like that point was quickly approaching.

"This isn't weird is it" he asked a little scared.

"Weird what do you mean"

"You know me and you talking about our current relationships" he asked.

"No actually, it's not, it's nice to have someone to talk too since everyone else is away" he nodded and she smiled. "Plus we were really good friends once, I'd really like to get back to that place" she said sincerely.

"Yeah me too" he agreed, smiling at her as he did so. Friends was a start he thought.

* * *

><p>Since that day Ginger and Darren did start hanging out more often, and he was forced to realize why he fell in love with her in the first place. Each time she had something planned with Orion and he cancelled, which was more often than not, they'd spend time together. They'd go to the movies, bowling, bike riding and all sorts of things.<p>

It was getting harder to control himself around her. And the closer they got the further away he and Simone got. From cheer camp she could only write and call him twice a week. He was always out with Ginger when she called and had a lot of unopened letters from her. He was starting to feel guilty.

Ginger for her part was feeling a little confused by it all. Orion was always working he barely had days off or any time to spend with her and the more time she spent with Darren the less she thought about Orion, it was starting to worry her.

She pushed those thoughts aside though. Her birthday was coming up and Orion was getting off early to spend time with her. She figured once they spent some time together then things would go back to normal. She read letters from both Dodie and Macy and wrote them back. She neglected to tell them about her friendship with Darren, she figured they would find out when they came back anyway, but something else kept her from telling them, though she would never admit it.

She woke up on the day of her sixteenth birthday feeling refreshed. Her birthday was on a Saturday this year so she didn't have to work, plus it was a holiday. Dave and Lois took off work today so they could spend Ginger's birthday together as a family. They were all in the kitchen fixing Lois was fixing Ginger's birthday breakfast and Dave was feeding Erin.

"Good morning kido" said Lois as she fried the bacon.

"Morning mom, Dr. Dave" said Ginger as she walked pass the giggly Erin whom she kissed on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Ginger" said Dave as he handed her the gift he and her mom bought for her.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"Carl mailed you a card, I got it in the mail with his letter yesterday, its in the living room" said her mom. Wow Carl mailed her something, usually all she got for her birthday from him was a "So you're getting older huh?" and that's it.

"Ok mom thanks"

"Sixteen, I can't believe it, seems like just yesterday I was changing your diapers, now look at you" said Lois getting teary eyed as she placed a plate in front of Ginger.

"Oh mom don't get yourself all worked up," said Ginger as she started to dig in.

"I won't, I won't and I know your friends are away and Orion's working so we're gonna do our best to make this birthday as special as it should be promise" said Lois as she kissed Ginger on the cheek.

"Thanks mom"

* * *

><p>The phone rang and Ginger went to go get it.<p>

"Hello"

"Hey Ginge happy birthday" said Darren on the other line.

"Thanks" said Ginger smiling on the other end of the receiver.

"So what do you got planned," he asked casually.

"Just spending the day with my family and then going to meet Orion later" said Ginger.

"Oh" said Darren trying to hide the disappointment in his voice "Well lemme know when you get back in with your folks so I can drop your gifts off."

"Thanks Darren, but you didn't have to buy me anything," said Ginger surprised.

"Hey like I said you only turn sixteen once right, I'll see you later" he said

"Ok bye" she replied hanging up the phone smiling to herself.

"Hey Ginge," he mom said, "Come in here and eat so we can go"

"Coming mom" said Ginger

* * *

><p>The Foutley-Dave family spent the day at various places; they passed the downtown area where they would be shooting fireworks that night. She and Orion were going tonight to watch them for her birthday. Ginger received calls from Dodie and Macy throughout the day wishing her a happy birthday she even got an email from Courtney, but no call or text from Orion. It was starting to get to her, they arrived home and Erin was already sleeping. Dave took her upstairs and put her in the crib while Lois ran a hot bath for herself and soaked her aching feet.<p>

The phone rang again and Ginger got it.

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday" said Orion.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would call" she said happily.

"Sorry about that, we've just been really busy all day"

"No problem, better late than never, plus you'll make it up to me tonight" she said smiling.

"Yea about that. Frank needs me to work overtime tonight and I could really use the money Ginge I'm really close to having enough for the down payment," he said hopefully.

"But Orion it's my birthday, you know the thing that only comes around once a year" she said stressing the last part.

"I know babe and I promise I'll make it up to you"

"Fine" she said sighing.

"Thanks Ginge I knew you would understand, oh and happy birthday again, I gotta go, I'll call you later ok"

"Ok talk to you later Orion" she said hanging up. She went up to her room and laid down, so much for sweet sixteen.

* * *

><p>About an hour later there was a knock on her door, she went to open it and Darren was standing on the other side.<p>

"Darren what are you doing here" she asked noticing that he was holding a small bag in his hands.

"Well it was getting late and when you didn't call I figured you'd already gone out with Orion so I just came to drop this off" he said placing the gift on her dresser "But your mom told me you were up here, what happened I thought you were going out with Orion tonight?" he asked

"Well I was supposed to but he has to work," she said sighing and sitting down on her bed. Darren walked over and stood in front of her.

"Well that sucks, so what are you gonna do"

"I was supposed to go watch the fireworks tonight, but I guess I'll just stay here and watch some movies." She said sighing.

"No you won't, let's go"

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him for the first time. "Let's go where"

"Let's go watch those fireworks, we don't have to go down town, we can see them perfectly well from the park" She thought about it and they could but she really didn't feel like going anywhere. "Just ask your mom for a blanket we'll go to my house and make some sandwiches and go watch the fireworks." He suggested.

"That's really sweet Darren, but I really don't feel like going anywhere" she said laying back down.

"Come on Ginge you only turn sixteen once right, when you have your kids and they turn sixteen do you really want to tell them that you spent your sixteenth birthday lying in bed" he asked sarcastically.

"Well no but…"

"Good, you get ready and I'll get your bike from the garage"

"You're not gonna let this go are you" she asked.

"Nope" he said already walking out the door "Don't forget the blanket" he yelled upstairs. She smiled and grabbed a blanket off of her bed right away.

* * *

><p>They got to the park around 8:30 it was already getting dark. The fireworks show was to begin at around 9. They picked a spot up on a hill underneath an oak tree and Darren set up the blanket and grabbed the sandwiches. Ginger put her bike down and sat down next to him and grabbed her shoulders it was a little chilly tonight, she should've warn a sweater. Darren noticed and immediately took off his football jacket.<p>

"Here take this," he said wrapping it around her.

"Thanks but won't you be cold" she said snuggling into it

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said eating his sandwich. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her as he felt a jolt of electricity pass through his body

"Thanks for this Darren, it really means a lot to me," she said sincerely looking him in the eyes.

"Hey what are friends for" he said laughing nervously as he finished his sandwich. He offered her one but she said she wasn't hungry yet. The fireworks began and all he could do was focus on how beautiful she looked in the moon light. He was glad she was so into them or else she would've noticed him staring every now and then.

"Wow aren't they beautiful" she asked mesmerized.

"Yeah, you are" he said staring at her fully.

"Huh?" she asked turning to face him. She didn't know how close their faces were until she turned to him. They were both leaning in as if a magnetic force was pulling them. They were almost there just a little closer. Darren couldn't believe this was about to happen, until her phone went off. She snapped out of her trance and looked down at it. It was Orion.

"Um I gotta go" she said standing up quickly

"But the show isn't over yet" he said standing up too.

"I know…I just, I can't be here right now," she said hopping on her bike quickly and speeding down the hill.

"But Ginger, my…jacket," he said silently. He sat back down and watched the rest of the fireworks as he ate another sandwich. They'd almost kissed and he couldn't have been happier. But Ginger couldn't be more confused.


	2. Summer Before Junior Year pt2

_**Summer Before Junior Year pt.2**_

_You know that feeling you get right before you're about to hit the ground. It's like you know it's coming but no matter how much you try to prepare yourself for it, you never really know how it's gonna feel until it finally happens…_

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by since their almost kiss and Ginger was still more confused than ever. She hadn't spoken to Darren since then because she was trying to sort out her feelings. Darren was her first love so he would always have a special place in her heart, but did that mean that he would always have her heart too?<p>

She was utterly confused. Darren had tried to call her but she always made up some excuse to her mom, she didn't want to talk to him just yet. Too make matters worse Orion was still being a workaholic, not seeing him was making her want to see Darren even more. She was really confused but had no one to turn too. Macy and Dodie were still at camp and wouldn't be back for at least another three weeks or so, and her mom and Dave were always busy with the baby.

She went downstairs for dinner. Lois was feeding Erin tonight and Dr. Dave was trying to cook. He wasn't terribly good at it but who could blame him; he was always at the hospital. After his third attempt at cooking and burning chicken he gave up. In the end he just ended up ordering a couple of pizzas, while Lois put Erin down for the night.

Dr. Dave and Ginger sat in the large living room with a DVD and the baby monitor up extremely loud. They were trying to decide on which movie to watch before the pizza got here.

"What are you in the mood for Ginger, romantic comedy, or mystery thriller" he asked holding up the DVD's.

To be honest Ginger was just in the mood to disappear for a little while to sort out her problems, but the Foutley-Dave family had movie night every Wednesday evening, it was the only time both Dave and Lois were off work. They started the tradition last year after Carl had been home sick with the flu for a couple of days.

"Um…" unfortunately Ginger wouldn't be able to answer that question right away because the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, must be the pizza," she said quickly. She got up and walked to the front foyer.

"But you didn't tell me what movie you wanted to see" he yelled to her.

"Um…surprise me," she responded with a yell of her own. She opened the front door and was surprised to see who greeted her on the other side.

"Darren?" she asked shocked.

"The one and only" he said smiling "Uh...can I come in" he said after they stood there for about five minutes.

"Yeah…sure, come on in" she said closing the door behind him. He stood in the hallway; he still couldn't get over the fact that she didn't live next door anymore. It was so much easier to just climb up her window and see how she was doing.

"So I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks, I started to get worries" he said genuinely concerned.

"Oh yeah, I um…I've been busy and stuff" said Ginger trying to sound sincere but coming off a bit unsure.

"Right" said Darren not believing her; he decided he'd put her out of her misery. "Look let's just forget about that almost kiss ok, it didn't happen and we shouldn't try to make it into something its not" he said almost as if he'd rehearsed.

"But Darren…" said Ginger unsure of what to say next, she knew they needed to talk about it whether it happened or not because if the didn't address it, then the issue would only come up at a later date where neither of them wanted to talk about it still.

"Can we just go back to being friends Ginge, I really miss that," he said hopefully. She looked into his eyes and smiled, she couldn't help but say yes to him. Even though the issue was still bugging her, he was right they didn't kiss, no need to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"Sure, why not." She said smiling. He smiled back relieved.

"Cool"

"We were just about to watch a movie and eat some pizza, when it gets here. Did you wanna join us?" she asked motioning to the living room.

"I'd love too," he said without a second thought, and just like that things were back to normal, for the moment.

* * *

><p>So things went back to normal for them. But this time they hung out twice as much. Ginger barely spoke to Orion seeing as how Darren now came to the vet's office and ate with her, and Orion rarely called. Darren still had un-open letters and missed calls from Simone; he figured they would talk when she got back.<p>

Will and Darren were working on Will's car on a Saturday morning in their garage. Darren was trying to speed things up a bit because he was supposed to meet Ginger in an hour.

"Damn bro, I never seen you work this fast" said Will impressed.

"Yeah well, I kinda got plans a little later so…"

"Hanging out with Ginger again man?" said Will disbelievingly.

"Yeah so what?" said Darren sitting down in a chair to take a break as Will slide back underneath the engine.

"Simone called you last night, I told her you were sick" said Will

"Thanks"

"Yea well I'm not gonna keep covering for you, so you need to come clean with both of them" said Will

"I know that Will, I just need some time, ok"

"Time is of the essence my man and your essence is running out"

"Whatever I gotta go get ready," said Darren.

"What should I tell Simone when she calls this time" he asked

Darren didn't answer he just left.

* * *

><p>Ginger was excited today both Macie and Dodie were returning from camp and they were having a sleep over at her house. She missed her best friends immensely but was a little upset that she couldn't hang out with Darren tonight.<p>

Carl was returning from football camp today too, but he was going to stay at Hoodsey's house, he was on his aunt's farm this summer. Dr. Dave left to go pick up Carl about 20 minutes ago. Lois took this opportunity to speak with Ginger about her newly reformed friendship with Darren.

"Hey Ginge can you come in here for a second" asked her mom who was in the living room putting Erin to sleep.

"Sure thing Mom" called Ginger from the kitchen. She was checking the fridge to make sure they had enough food for tonight. She walked in the living room and sat down next to her mother. "Wassup" she asked.

"Well it's just that you've been spending a lot of time with Darren sweetie" her mom started. Ginger didn't like where this was going. "And I know you've been lonely this summer what with Dodie and Macie gone and Orion always working, but do you think it's possible that you've been spending too much time with him" she asked lightly.

"No mom I don't look Darren and I are just friends…" Her mom cut her off.

"Friends who used to date" she pointed out.

"Whatever, but that was so long ago, I mean we were friends before that we're just trying to get that back" said Ginger as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know honey, I just don't want to see you get hurt" said Lois "First loves die hard" said Lois getting up to place Erin in her crib. "Just think about it honey ok" Ginger nodded and now she felt really confused.

* * *

><p>Dave picked up Carl and Hoodsey, who came to meet Carl, at the bus station. Carl got bulkier and taller while Hoodsey remained the same with a little more height to him.<p>

"Hey Dave" said Carl loading his stuff in the trunk of their Mercedes.

"Hi Carl, looks like the summer has treated you well" said Dave smiling. Carl smirked back,

"About as well as can be expected Doc"

"Right well glad to hear it, hello Robert" said Dr. Dave to Hoodsey.

"Hi" said Hoodsey he was feeling kind of down. Since he met up with Carl at the bus station all he could talk about was football this and football that, he was worried that they wouldn't have anything in common anymore once Carl got back and it seemed like his suspicions were coming true.

On the ride to Carl's house he was talking constantly about the sport to Dr. Dave as if Hoodsey wasn't even there. When they got to Carl's house he exchanged greetings with his mother, sisters and Darren, who was there surprisingly to Hoodsey and Carl, then the boys went up to Carl's room.

Carl started packing his overnight bag, while Hoodsey looked around his room. It was way bigger than his old one back in Sheltered Shrubs filled with things he'd acquired over the years, and some things he'd kept from his earlier childhood.

Hoodsey picked up the petrified eyeball; he smiled as he remembered all the fun times they had with this thing. He looked over at Carl and he saw his friend putting away his football uniforms and cleats. Carl smiled as he neatly folded each article of clothing before putting it away carefully. Hoodsey rolled his eyes at the site; this was going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p>Ginger had just finish setting up for the sleepover when her cell phone rang, she picked it up.<p>

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful"

"Orion, I feel like I haven't heard from you in forever"

"I know babe, it's been really crazy but I know that things are gonna die down once school starts,"

"I guess," said Ginger busy looking at the present Darren gave her, she hadn't opened it yet and summer was almost over.

"Well how about we go out this weekend, I've got the whole time off and we can spend it together," said Orion excitedly.

"Sure" said Ginger a little disinterested.

"Great, I'll see you then" he said before saying his goodbyes. She hung up the phone and there was a knock on her door. She opened it and in came her two best friends in the whole wide world. Dodie squeaked.

"Hey Ginger!" she practically yelled, before enveloping Ginger in a huge bare hug, Ginger hugged her back equally as hard. Macy took a deep breath before saying hugging Ginger as well.

"We missed you lots don't ya know" said Macie as she and Ginger parted.

"Oh, I missed you guys too, and I have the whole night planned out for us"

"Great, but first how was your summer?" asked Dodie sitting on Ginger's bed while Macie sat on a couch.

"It was…interesting," said Ginger trying to choose her words correctly.

"How so?" asked Macie but before Ginger could answer her cell phone buzzed.

"Hang on a sec" she said as she went to look at it. She smiled when she realized whom it was from. Dodie and Macie recognized that smile.

"Orion sending you another love message" teased Dodie.

"Huh…no it's from Darren" said Ginger casually.

"Darren?" both Dodie and Macie asked at the same time.

"Yes Darren"

"Ok, explain…now," said Dodie patting the space on the bed next to her. Ginger sighed and sat down. She told the girls all about her summer and how she and Darren were close again and how Orion had been so busy that she'd been spending most of her time with Darren.

"Wow" said Macie.

"You could say that again," Dodie agreed.

"What are you guys going on about its just Darren?" laughed Ginger nervously. "We used to be good friends you know," said Ginger trying to point it out.

"Right friends who used to be more than friends, are you sure this is just a friendship thing or something more" asked Dodie.

"Ha…you sound like my mother," said Ginger.

"Your mother's a wise woman," said Macie.

"You guys we're just friends"

"Right…well what did the text say?" asked Dodie changing the subject quickly.

"Ian's throwing a party this weekend at his lake house to close out the summer, Darren asked if we wanted to come" said Ginger re-reading it.

"Oohhh, definitely" squealed Dodie. Ian Richton sort of became Darren's best friend after he hooked up with Simone and the two were tight as ever. Ginger thought it was kind of ironic, the guy she used to have a crush on and the guy she dated became best friends. Ian's parents were lawyers always working so he had a lot of freedom, and developed a reputation for being a bad boy over the years. He lived in the same neighborhood as Ginger did now and she didn't really see him that often but when she did see him, he was sneaking a girl out his back yard.

"Ok I'll text him back with the reply"

"How's Orion, is he working tonight" Macie asked.

"Oh shit Orion, I forgot he just asked me to go out with him this weekend" said Ginger completely forgetting. "Oh well I'll just tell him we'll reschedule" said Ginger pulling out her phone again. Dodie and Macie looked at each other but neither said what the other was thinking, but they could tell.

* * *

><p>The day of the party arrived and the girls were a little sad, Macie couldn't come she'd come down with a bad summer cold. But her lost was their gain so to speak, because now they had an alibi. Ginger and Dodie both told their moms that they were going to stay over at Macie's house to help take care of her in her time of need since her parents were out of town at a conference. Their moms bought it so now they were at Macie's house getting ready for the party and making sure Macie had everything she needed to get through the night until they got back. Darren said that Ian would pick them up from Macie's house and they could head down to the lake together, so they were waiting on them.<p>

Darren called Ginger to tell her that they were outside. She told Dodie and after making sure that Macie was ok, they left out the front door and hopped in back of Ian's jeep.

"You girls ready for some fun," asked Ian slyly. Dodie blushed. Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Ready as we'll ever be" said Ginger as he pulled off.

"Cool" said Ian as he hit the highway. Darren took out a beer and started drinking.

"I didn't know you were a drinker Darren," said Dodie.

"He's not," laughed Ian, Darren elbowed him in the side "Dude come on I'm driving here asswhole"

Darren muttered something under his breath then turned to the girls. "You guys want one" he asked politely.

"No thanks the taste of beer makes me wanna gag," said Dodie. Ian laughed.

"I'll take one," said Ginger surprisingly. Dodie looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Right on" said Ian as Darren handed her a beer after he cracked it open.

"So is Simone gonna be attending" asked Dodie. Both Darren and Ginger tensed up a bit at the mention of her name.

"No, she's in New York City visiting family," said Darren quickly cracking open his third beer.

"Oh"

"We're almost there you guys" said Ian as they heard music coming from within the woods, it was getting dark and Ginger decided to take another beer as well, she was going to need it to get through this night. Darren turned around in his seat and gave her a goofy smile. She felt a flutter in her heart but ignored it as she and Dodie laughed at him, it seemed as if the alcohol was already starting to affect him. Ginger was feeling a little light too and swaying a bit.

Dodie knew that this was definitely not a good thing.


	3. Summer Before Junior Year pt3

**_Summer Before Junior Year pt.3_**

_Sometimes when you think you know what you want, you find out that the thing you thought you wanted most was never really that important, but the thing you needed, it had been right there in front of you all along…_

* * *

><p>They arrived in front of his lake house at around 10 pm the place was packed with teenagers, some from their school, some from others. Teens were everywhere, outside, inside. There were kegs bottles of vodka and gin that Ginger wasn't sure how Ian got. Music from inside the house could be heard outside just as loud.<p>

Darren was on his fifth beer and starting to slur his words. Ian thought this was hilarious because at every party or outside school function Darren refused to drink. But Ian knew the real reason his buddy was hitting the bottle hard tonight. Ginger stopped drinking beer a little while ago because she had to use the rest room, but that didn't stop the alcohol from affecting her as well. She was starting to laugh and giggle at every little thing. Dodie thought she was going crazy or something.

Ian parked his car on the tree line next to several other cars. He got his beer from the passengers seat and cracked it open, and then he got out the car.

"Let the party begin," yelled Ian chugging his beer down quickly.

Dodie got out of the car as well and walked over to Ginger's side of the car. Darren got out and stumbled a bit, but looked fine otherwise. He and Dodie waited for Ginger to get out as Ian started walking towards the house. Ginger opened the car door and got out but stumbled a lot more. Darren caught her when it looked like she was about to topple over.

"Whoa better, be careful there" he said helping her stand up straight. "Wouldn't want you falling," he said smiling tucking a stray piece of long red curly hair behind her ear. She laughed nervously.

"Yea" she said staring into his big brown eyes; he stared back into hers for what seemed like an eternity when Dodie thought it was about time she stepped in.

"Gotta go to the bathroom we'll see you inside Darren" she said quickly grabbing Ginger's hand and pulling her towards the house. Ginger waved at Darren and he waved back with that goofy smile on his face.

Dodie opened the door screen door to Ian's lake house inside teens were grinding like they were joined at the hip and drinking like there was no tomorrow. Dodie saw a lot of the popular kids from their high school there. Even though she made the pep squad last year, she still wasn't as popular as she'd liked to be. And she knew the reason; she didn't have a boyfriend and hadn't had one since she started high school. That was something she was determined to change this year.

She pulled Ginger through the crowd, trying desperately to find the bathroom. She looked back and saw that Ginger had yet another beer in her hand. She was sure that if her best friend didn't slow down with the drinking she was going to be sick. Finally she found a private bathroom in what she assumed to be Ian's parents bedroom. She waited while Ginger used it and then Ginger came out smiling radiantly.

"Isn't tonight the greatest, this party is freakin awesome" said Ginger swaying about until she plopped down on the bed.

"As your best friend Ginger I am forced to tell you that your drinking is not a good idea" Ginger sat up on the bed next to Dodie and rolled her eyes before patting Dodie on the shoulder

"Would you chill out Dods it's a party after all," she said motioning around her and giggling. Then she got up and stumbled back to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Dodie getting up as well.

"Think I left my drink in here" said Ginger turning on the light and searching around. Dodie grabbed Ginger's hand after Ginger took her beer of the sink. She turned Ginger around so she could examine her eyes. They were cloudy and Ginger could barely keep them open. Just as she thought, Ginger had beer goggles.

Dodie sighed, looked like she would have to put her boyfriend hunting to the side for tonight. She just had to keep an eye on Ginger tonight. Ginger swatted Dodie's hands away when she tried to get her to open her eyes.

"Dodie, stop it" she said frantically. Dodie sighed and gave up eventually; she then sat Ginger back down on the bed. She tried to take Ginger's beer but she wouldn't let her. Dodie grabbed a cup from inside the bathroom and filled it with water, then she sat back down on the bed and handed the water to Ginger, hopefully it would sober her up a bit.

"Ok well let me ask you this, are you drinking because of Darren" she said looking at her red headed friend "Because being around him is hard and you find it easier if you drink" she asked. Ginger just smiled at her goofily.

"That's toooo, many words Dodie," she said slurring.

"Oh great," said Dodie rolling her eyes "Look we gotta keep you away from Darren tonight, you'll just stick with me and drink your water and we'll be fine"

* * *

><p>Darren on the other hand was way more intoxicated and now on his eighth beer. Ian walked up to him with a red cup in his hand as well.<p>

"Hey buddy how ya feeling" he asked patting Darren on the back. When he did Darren stumbled forth a bit and choked.

"Never better" he said after a moment, he looked around the room for Ginger and stumbled forward when he thought he saw her. Ian stopped him and said.

"Dude you're drunk" Darren rolled his eyes.

"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy, now move," he said taking Ian's hand off of him.

"Alright dude but don't come crying to me when you do or better yet say something you regret" Darren chugged down the rest of his beer before saying.

"Whatever" and stumbling off Ian just shook his head it was going to be a long night for Darren Patterson. Ian looked over and saw Miranda coming towards him and he made a beeline for the other direction as quickly as human possible.

* * *

><p>Dodie checked to see if the coast was Darren clear before she and Ginger walked out. They passed the refreshment table and the dance floor, and then came to a bunch of teens playing some drinking games.<p>

"Hey Dodie, Ginger, come join." Yelled Latetitia Bowers. She'd really found her place amongst the emo kids in high school and was now dating recent high school grad Jake Robinson the guy Ginger met at that party she crashed a long while back. Dodie was about to protest when Ginger beat her to the punch.

"Sure" she said pulling Dodie this time along with her.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," said Dodie loudly. Ginger ignored her and sat down pulling Dodie down beside her.

"What are we playing," she asked

"The game is called Never have I ever" said Latetitia "Its simple, one person says something they've never done and anyone who's done it will drink a shot of this" she said holding up a bottle of Jose Cuervo Tequila Gold. Ginger nodded. Dodie looked worried, now she wished that Darren were here to interrupt.

"Cool" said Ginger as she was poured a shot. Once everyone was given theirs Latetitia decided to go first.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher" everyone laughed when Ginger and Chet Zipper drank their shots. The tequila was a lot stronger than the beer, but by now Ginger's tongue had become num to the taste and it went down smooth. Dodie just shook her head. Chet decided to go next since Ginger couldn't come up with anything.

"Um…like never have I um…ever had to repeat a um grade" as few people drank, and the game went on for a while with Ginger having to drink to a couple more by now she wasn't forming correct sentences. Dodie was starting to get really worried, not to mention she had yet to drink a shot of her own and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before one would come up.

"Never have I ever not had liquor before tonight's party" Oh shit thought Dodie, she took her shot and before she could get her question out Darren came over to them.

"Hey Ginge take a walk with me" he asked. Ginger was about to get up when Dodie stopped her.

"No Ginger and I are playing a game," said Dodie trying to get Ginger to sit back down.

"Dodie I'll…. be…right…back" said Ginger as she struggled to find the words to say. Dodie sighed.

"Fine, but don't make me come looking for you, because I will" said Dodie.

"Don't worry Dod, I'll take good care of her" said Darren putting his arm around her shoulder. That didn't make Dodie feel any better as a matter of fact that's what she was worried about the most.

* * *

><p>Darren grabbed Ginger's hand as he led her away, through the party to where ever it was they were going. Ginger held onto his hand tightly, she missed the way her hand fit inside of his and smiled as she thought of this through her drunken haze. He squeezed her hand tight, never wanting to let go as they made their way to the front door.<p>

They passed by Ian who was arguing furiously with Miranda Killgallen. Though Ian had a reputation for being a bit of a womanizer, Miranda seemed to be the only girl that could hold onto him for a long amount of time. They were off and on and seemed to be very much off right now.

Darren let go of her hand and opened the door, he let Ginger walk out first before following her. There were still teens outside but not that many. He led her to a path through the woods where they began their walk silently. Ginger was nervous and the alcohol just intensified this feeling. She didn't know why he wanted to go for a walk or what this meant all she knew was that she was very confused about her feelings at this point.

They stopped in front of what looked like a small cottage not too far from Ian's lake house.

"What is this place?" she asked noticing it looked similar to the lake house but smaller.

"This is Ian's private spot, his parents gave it to him freshman year" Ginger nodded. They went to sit on the steps and he scratched his hair nervously, he had to be careful about what he said to her.

"Look Ginge, I've been thinking a lot since, we almost kissed" he started Ginger gasped she knew it would come up eventually, they couldn't pretend it didn't happen.

"I thought we were leaving that in the past Darren" she said.

"I can't Ginger, I just can't ok," he said getting up and pacing. "Look I know the way things ended between us was pretty fucked up and I'm really sorry…"

"I know Darren you told me," she said standing as well and coming over to him.

"I can't tell you enough Ginge, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, I'm such a fuckin idiot" he said frustrated.

"You're not Darren, you're not" she said grabbing his hands and forcing him to look at her. "We were growing apart and headed towards that path anyway, whether either of us wanted to admit it or not" she said honestly.

"We weren't Ginger, it was all my fault"

"Darren…"

"No lemme finish" he sighed and sat back down on the steps she remained standing and went over in front of him. "Freshman year when I joined the team, I didn't think I would like it, but I did and when you and I started to grow apart it was like my escape you know, but I still wanted to be with you" she nodded for him to continue.

"I noticed you hanging out with Orion after you had detention, a lot, Ginger you're smarter than me and a lot faster, I thought…" he stopped there

"What Darren, what did you think," she asked sitting down next to him now, her long red curly hair blowing in the wind. He looked at her and couldn't seem to form the right words.

"I thought that you had moved on, that's why when Simone came onto me, I was relieved, I thought that you would leave me, so I did it first," he sighed and Ginger almost had tears in her eyes. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, because no matter what I can't stop the way I feel about you, not when I'm with Simone, not back then not now." He said

"You could've just talked to me" she said "Instead of ending things, do you know how much that hurt"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back I really do and I know you said you've forgiven me but I don't deserve it and, I just…I don't know what to do about the way I feel about you" he said rambling honestly standing up again.

"What about Simone" she asked

"Simone…I haven't thought about Simone all summer Ginger, and I feel really guilty I do, but I don't feel the same way about her as I do for you, never have" he said turning to Ginger. Ginger's heart was caught in her throat.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked carefully, she knew his next words would change everything.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hands, they stood on the steps and he looked her in the eyes, because he was intoxicated he had the confidence to say what he wanted to say next.

"I'm in love with you I always have been Ginge I'm just an idiot" he said and she got tears in her eyes, "and I understand if you don't feel the same way or if you wanna end our friendship or whatever, but I can't help the way I feel, I love you" he said cupping her face with his hands.

She muttered something but he couldn't understand what she said. He tilted her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"I didn't quite catch that last part" he said hope in his eyes. She looked at him cautiously and said.

"I love you too,"

And before she could get out another word he crushed his lips to hers in a feverish kiss. He pulled her close and she gripped onto his jacket. He probed her mouth for entrance and she obliged. As they gripped onto each other holding the other as tight as possible, their tongues battled for dominance.

She felt hazy, light as a feather and completely engrossed in him all at the same time. Somehow during this kissing they managed to get inside the cottage. Still kissing, they backed up until Ginger felt the edge of Ian's bed on the back of her legs.

They lay down on the bed and kept on kissing. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this when she kissed Orion.

Orion! Her brain shouted she quickly nudged Darren off of her.

"What is it?" he said drunkenly sitting up. She looked up at him in confusion.

"I can't do this to Orion and you can't do this to Simone" she said sadly sitting up as well. Darren looked at her and sighed.

"If what we're doing is so wrong Ginge, then why does it feel right," he asked. She blinked he had her there. No matter how many boys she'd gone out with, which weren't many, or how many guys she kissed which was still a small number, none of them could ever make her feel like Darren Patterson.

"I don't know" was her only response. Even though she was drunk, tipsy or whatever, she still knew it was wrong to cheat on your boyfriend, even though technically she already had she knew she shouldn't go any further even if she wanted to.

"Look Ginge I don't what will happen to us tomorrow or the day after that, but tonight I just know that all I want to do is be with you, if you don't want to do anything than that's totally fine just being here with you is more than I could ever hope for" he said sincerely.

She looked into his eyes, that was the Darren Patterson she knew and loved, yeah he'd changed a lot but there were things about him that were still the same. The things she loved the most. Darren got off the bed.

"We can just take the path back to the party" he said sadly. She heard something break in his voice; it was that hope she'd seen in his eyes not too long ago.

"No Darren wait" he stopped and turned around to face her…

* * *

><p>Back at the party Dodie was frantically looking for Ginger but got stuck in a game of spin the bottle. She managed to escape after a while but still couldn't find her. She was on her wait out the house to look outside when she bumped into a very angry Ian Richton.<p>

"Oh sorry" she said. Ian was about to brush it off and then he looked at her.

"No worries wanna go get a drink" Dodie was about to decline and go look for Ginger but the hottest boy at their school just asked her if she wanted to get a drink, she couldn't say no, besides Ginger was with Darren wherever they were.

"Sure" she said smiling. Ian smiled as well and led her outside to the front where a keg was he told her to sit on the steps of the front porch while he went to fetch the drinks. She sat down rubbing her arms a bit, it'd gotten a little chilly out and the front was deserted. She wondered where the hell Ginger could be.

Ian came back over and handed her the beer.

"Here you go" he said sitting down next to her.

"Thanks" she said smiling. He smiled back at her and took huge gulps of his beer.

"No prob" he took another huge gulp and they stared out into the night sky. It would've been quite peaceful if it weren't for the loud music and teenagers on the inside.

"So why were you looking so angry when I bumped into you"

"Uh you know same ol same ol, fight with Miranda" Dodie blushed, she'd heard about Ian's off again on again relationship with Miranda, she'd heard what they did and what they didn't do which was very little.

"She's so mean" Dodie said feeling her drink.

Ian laughed "Yeah that she is"

"I can't believe you're dating her" she said.

"I'm not, said reason for argument" he said Dodie reeled with the new info did she just hear Ian Richton correctly, did Ian break up with Miranda at this party.

"Oh" was all she managed to say.

"But enough about me, I wanna know about you" he said finishing off his beer. Dodie had yet to take a sip of hers until now.

"Me, what about me?" she asked.

"Everything, anything you wanna tell me, I'm so over this party and you seem cool" he said smiling. She blushed.

"Ok," she said and she started talking about her family once she was finished Ian said.

"You light up when you talk about them" Dodie blushed.

"Gosh, you must think I'm such a dork"

"No I think its cute" he said causing her cheeks to glow brighter. She looked down at her cup and he noticed that it was empty he'd been on his third by now.

"Do you want another?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" she said talking to Ian was easy and nice she couldn't remember telling some one so much about herself.

* * *

><p>They talked all night until she fell asleep. The sun crept through the window she noticed she was sleeping on his couch. Most of the other teens were gone. She looked down on the floor beside her and Ian was lying there. He must've carried her in last night. She smiled thinking of last night and their conversation they shared so much and he was so sweet unlike any of the nasty rumors she'd heard about him.<p>

She couldn't wait to tell Macie and Ginger. Wait Ginger where the hell was she. Dodie got up quickly and quietly as to not disturb Ian. She looked in all the bedrooms and they were occupied but none of them were Darren or Ginger, she was thankful for that, until she went outside that is.

She walked on the front porch and saw Darren and Ginger; walking very close together up a path to the house. They were smiling and talking as if they were together until they saw Dodie. Dodie marched down the steps angrily and accusingly.

"Where have you two been?" she asked motherly like.

"Relax Dod were just taking a walk" said Darren

"A walk that lasted all damn night" she exclaimed. Darren squeezed Ginger's hand and smiled at her, she smiled back and then he let go of her hand and moved pass Dodie to walked inside the house offering no further explanation. Dodie glared at the door before turning back to Ginger.

"I want details now"

"Relax Dodie," said Ginger; smiling lightly

"Relax! I will not relax! you were gone Ginger all night with your ex boyfriend, what happened?" she asked impatiently.

"We needed closure" was all Ginger said.

"Closure?" said Dodie getting confused "Ginger Foutley tell me what happened right this instance.

"All you need to know is that it was a great night" said Ginger before moving past Dodie and walking into the house.

Dodie sighed heavily obviously she wasn't going to get anything out of either of them today, so she decided to back off the subject for a while. Ginger said they needed closure but Dodie highly doubted that this thing with them, what ever it was, was far from over.


	4. First Day Of School

**_First Day Of School_**

Beep….Beep!

The alarm clock went off loudly and woke up Ginger Foutley for her first day of junior year at Lucky High School. She groaned loudly as she slammed her fist down on the alarm button, then she rolled back over and fell back asleep for about five minutes.

Lois walked in carrying a very cheerful and bouncy Erin. "Lets get a move on Ginge if you want a ride to school" she said leaving Ginger's bedroom door open as she left. Ginger sighed deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, Ginger got up and headed to the bathroom.

She was not looking forward to the first day of school; summer felt like it had been a blur. It went by all too quickly for her liking, plus that night with Darren at the party she had yet to tell her best friends about. Even though she was wasted out of her mind, she could remember every detail of what happened between them and it was eating her up on the inside.

Not to mention they hadn't spoken two words to each other after Ian dropped her and Dodie off at Macie's house the next day. Simone came home that afternoon and had been smothering Darren every since, she barely saw him during that final week before school started and was dreading a reunion. And Orion what would she say to him when she saw him; she had been avoiding him heavily since the party. But it seemed like he barely even noticed since he was always working. She sighed again; this definitely wasn't going to be a good day. With all these thoughts in mind she headed to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Dodie on the other hand was looking forward to the first day of school very much. Every since Ian's party they had been texting each other non-stop, just talking like they were old friends. They barely got a chance to hang out since he was busy with football and she was busy with pep and all the changes they were making to the squad this year. She put her name in to take up the position of co-captain under Simone, she just hoped the girls would vote her in; this was definitely going to be a good year.<p>

* * *

><p>Darren was riding with Ian to school in Ian's jeep, they both had on their football jackets and Ian looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, Darren on the other hand was battling with himself internally, every since Simone came home there wasn't a moment where she wasn't with him in some type of way, during the morning she came over and made him breakfast. While he was at football practice she yelled new cheers loudly about him, at night she texted and called him constantly. He was getting really tired of her clinginess but he stuck with her out of guilt, truth was even though she was doing all of these things, he couldn't stop thinking about Ginger, that night was still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday, He wanted her back, but he had to figure out a way to dump Simone first.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginger walked up the stairs of Lucky High and let out a heavy sigh.<p>

"Ginger!" someone yelled out to her left, she turned to see who it was and was relieved to see that it was Dodie fully dressed in her pep squad outfit with a high pony tail and light pink lip gloss, her best friend looked cute and gave off an heir of confidence that she hadn't seen in the blonde before.

"Dod, hey" said Ginger smiling as Dodie came over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, I missed talking to you last night, sorry but Ian called" said Dodie smiling brightly. Ginger smiled back and was grateful toward the budding friendship between Dodie and Ian, but just like every other girl in this school she knew of his reputation and just hoped that his motives were honorable, she'd hate to see her best friend get hurt.

"No problem, I was busy anyway," said Ginger staring at the ground.

"Late night with Orion." She asked jokingly. Ginger just shook her head, she knew what her best friend was thinking about but she wouldn't bring up the Darren subject again when Ginger was ready to talk she would.

"Have you texted Macie though," asked Ginger, Mace had still been sick with strap throat.

"Yeah, she asked if we could bring her homework after school for her"

"Cool, I'll meet you after your pep practice" said Ginger, Dodie nodded and walked into the school building.

"You coming" she asked Ginger, Ginger snapped out of her daze and followed her best friend into the school building. Orion was waiting for her in front of her homeroom class.

"Guess I'll catch up with you later Ginge" said Dodie "Hey Orion" Orion nodded and smiled in return. Dodie walked into homeroom class and left Ginger and Orion in the hallway, Ginger really wished she would've stayed.

"Hey babe" he said smiling at her, "these are for you," he said handing her some red roses. "Think of them as a first day of school good luck charm"

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, he was really sweet at times but now she was feeling even worse.

"I'll see you after school, we'll go to the movies" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Wait don't you have to work?" she asked curiously.

"Nope took the evening off so I could spend it with my favorite girl" She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Sounds good"

"Alright I'll meet you in the front of the school at 4" he said

"Ok, see you then" Orion went down the hall and started walking to his class. Ginger walked into class and decided to worry about everything else later. She hadn't seen Darren let alone spoken to him in a week, maybe that one night was all it would be for them.

* * *

><p>Darren was walking to homeroom class with Simone clinging to his arm; she hadn't let go of him since she saw him in the parking lot that morning. She kept telling him how much she missed him over the summer and how they should do more things together. Darren was just happy that they were in different grades as he walked her to homeroom; at least he'd get some alone time during classes to figure out a way to break things off with her. As they reached her homeroom class he smiled finally, he thought in his head.<p>

"So I was thinking maybe you should come over after practice, we can catch up on all the time we missed this summer," she said seductively, caressing his face. Darren groaned internally. She spent every waking moment, how much catching up could they possibly do?

"Can't," he said taking her hands in his in order to get them off his face. "Ian asked me to come over and help change the oil in his car after practice" said Darren saying the first lie he could think of.

"Why can't he just take it too a shop" she asked annoyingly.

"Because he doesn't want too Simone, besides I told him I'd help since he's always giving me rides you know, plus he's my best friend ok" he said getting a little short with her.

"Ok, ok fine I just wanted us to have some alone time" she said pouting.

He sighed, " We will, soon" he said as he thought whenever he figured out how to break things off with her.

"Ok babe, see you at lunch" she said smiling as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah lunch," he said smiling halfhearted. She gave him a hug before walking into class, he walked down the hall way scratching his head trying to figure out a way to talk to Ginger, she probably thought he forgot about her. He didn't, it was just that Simone was always over and she was constantly checking his phone, his email, and his facebook account. It was like he couldn't get away from her.

* * *

><p>Carl and Hoodsey were on their way to lunch during their first day of high school. The day went pretty smooth so far, they had three classes together and Carl was even back to his old self with a lot less football talk.<p>

"Hey Carl, you wanna come over after school and head to Louie's to see if he has those walkie-talkie's that double as lie detectors" asked Hoods

"Nah, I got my first practice of the school year today at 4, Coach says practices are only gonna get harder now because school's started"

"Oh right" said Hoodsey feeling a little down.

"But hey why don't you stick around after school, Lola said you could come sleep over if you wanted to and we can check out Louie's new website" Hoodsey smiled.

"Cool" They continued walking down the hall towards where the cafeteria was and saw some girls dressed in cheer outfits performing, they also saw a sign for tryouts. Hoodsey wanted to move as quickly as he could he hated seeing and hearing Dodie cheer since she did it basically all the time at home, but Carl stopped him just as the girls were finishing up.

"Hey Hoods, look at the girl on the left, is it just me or does she look kinda familiar," he asked. Hoodsey took a closer look and saw the girl Carl was talking about, she did look very familiar but unless you knew her you wouldn't recognize her in her pep squad uniform with her long pony tail, long legs and clear colored contacts that showed off her green eyes. A lot of the other boys that stopped to see the show were looking at Lucky High's newest edition to their squad as well.

"But it can't be that's…." Hoodsey started but Carl finished.

"Noelle" he said in awe as he watched her flip and cheer, this was a side of her he never saw and he was determined to get to know it as well as her all over again.

* * *

><p>After their performance Dodie went into the cafeteria and found Ginger and sat down beside her, she was out of breath. Ginger pulled out her bagged lunch as Orion came and sat down across from them.<p>

"Hey Dod, great cheering" said Orion jokingly, Dodie smiled at him and drunk from her bottled water as she caught her breath.

"Well I do my best to do my best"

"Who was that new girl that was cheering with you all I've never seen her before said Ginger, she was now in the habit of going to a few football games a year to see Dodie cheer and hear Macie play with the band. She even enjoyed watching the game, though she'd never admit it. She still didn't quite understand the sport or why anyone would want to risk being injured for life, but she had to admit that the atmosphere of the game was pretty exciting and she had school spirit, she even wrote for the newspaper now. Plus she'd be at way more games now since her brother decided that he too wanted to play the dangerous sport.

"You do know her Ginger, or better yet your brother knows her better I should say" Ginger was getting confused. "That's Noelle"

"Noelle Sussmen, my brothers elementary school girlfriend." Ginger hadn't seen her since she saved her moms wedding a year and a half ago. Rumor was her parents hit the lottery a few weeks after that and she moved to California.

"Your brother had a girlfriend" Orion asked shocked.

"Yeah, she's very talented, and the only freshman to ever make the team" said Dodie speaking highly of their newest edition.

"Wow, I didn't really take her for the pep squad type" said Ginger.

"Yeah, I guess that move really changed her," said Dodie, just as she was about to say something else Ian Richton came over to their table.

"Hey everybody" he said smiling politely. They all greeted him back and Dodie was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Ian" she said

"You wanna come eat lunch with me Dodie" he asked, shocking Ginger a bit. "Oh you guys don't mind if I steal her away do you, that is if you want too," he said smiling at Dodie.

Dodie was rendered speechless for a moment, so Ginger spoke up for her friend. "Sure, I'll see you later Dod"

"Yeah, later, said Dodie in a blissful daze as she grabbed her lunch and headed over to the table where the pep squad and some of the football players ate lunch at. Ian was about to walk away as well when he stopped and walked back to Ginger and Orion's table.

"Oh almost forgot, my friend told me to give you this" he said handing her a note as Orion dug into his lunch. Ginger took the note from him.

"Thanks" she said opening it.

"No problem" he said stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets smiling and walking toward his lunch table.

Ginger opened the note and read it, it said

_"I can't stop thinking about you"_

_DP_

She closed it and crumbled it as soon as she read it, a feeling of dread and guilt came over her and she tried to hide it from Orion as best as she could.

"Babe you ok," he asked as he noticed that change in her demeanor.

"Uh yeah," she said quickly looking around the café for Darren, she didn't see him though. She sighed "Hey babe um I just remember I have to go take Macie her homework after school, see she's sick so I wanted to stay and um help take care of her, is it ok if we reschedule our date" she asked quickly.

"Yeah sure babe, do what you gotta do" he said smiling at her, she smiled back this was definitely worth an emergency meeting at Macie's house.

* * *

><p>The girls were finally at Macie's house and Ginger was pacing back and forth waiting for Dodie to come out of the bathroom. Macie was slowly getting her voice back and wondering what was wrong with Ginger.<p>

"Ginger you're making me dizzy" Said Macie. Ginger stopped pacing and sat down on the beanbag chair in Macie's room.

"Sorry" she said quietly. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Ginger Dodie came out of the bathroom and closed the door to Macie's room, she sat on the edge of Macie's bed waiting for Ginger to start talking, she just hoped Ginger was ready to talk about what they had neglected since the summer ended. Ginger got up and started pacing again.

"This is eating me up inside and I thought that I could just forget about it, that it would go away, but it hasn't and I need to, I need to…." She said at a lost for words

"What is it Ginger, you have us worried now" said Macie sitting up in bed as best as she could. Dodie remained quiet hoping Ginger would say what was on her mind.

Ginger sighed. "I need to tell you about that night…that night with Darren"

"What?" Macie asked

"Ginger you were drunk out of your mind, you can't possibly remember everything that happened" said Dodie it was over two weeks ago now.

"No, Dodie I do remember, I remember everything"

**_(A/N: Yes its a cliffhanger lol, but what happened between Ginger and Darren will be posted in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and for the wonderful reviews, till next time XOXO...TLL)_**


	5. Beautiful Dreams

**_(A/N: This is where the "M" rating comes in, you have been warned... ;)  
><em>**

**_"Beautiful Dreams"_**

_"Look Ginge I don't what will happen to us tomorrow or the day after that, but tonight I just know that all I want to do is be with you, if you don't want to do anything than that's totally fine just being here with you is more than I could ever hope for" he said sincerely._

_She looked into his eyes, that was the Darren Patterson she knew and loved, yeah he'd changed a lot but there were things about him that were still the same. The things she loved the most. Darren got off the bed._

_"We can just take the path back to the party" he said sadly. She heard something break in his voice; it was that hope she'd seen in his eyes not too long ago._

_"No Darren wait" he stopped and turned around to face her…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She got up off the bed and walked over to him, she grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look down at her eye to eye. Then she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, he kissed her back tentatively, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Once she stopped the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers.<strong>_

_**"If all we have is tonight, then I wanna spend the rest of it with you," she said quietly.**_

_**She stepped out of his embrace to take his football jacket off of his shoulders. He was wearing a white t-shirt tucked in his blue jeans, with a black belt and some black and white converse tennis shoes. He shrugged his jacket off and gazed deeply in her eyes silently wondering where she was going with this.**_

_**She stepped a little further away from him and began unbuttoning her light blue shirt, looking him in the eyes as she did so. His eyes widened with desire, but then his conscience began to step in.**_

_**"Ginger we don't have to do anything, I'm perfectly happy just being here with you," he said though his eyes betrayed him, they were clouded with lust and love and she shook her head.**_

_**"No Darren, I want to do this," She said confidently as she continued unbuttoning her shirt. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands, stopping her from finishing as he let his hands take over. She gasped in surprise when his cold hands came into contact with her skin while unbuttoning her shirt.**_

_**He kissed her fully on the lips once he'd finished with her buttons and let his hands rest on her shoulders. She moaned and he let his tongue sneak out to taste the inside of her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance he gently pulled her shirt off of her shoulders and it fell to the floor. He moved them over to the bed not stopping their kiss as he did. Once she felt her knees hit the edge of the bed she stopped the kiss.**_

_**She un-tucked his shirt and lifted it over his head taking it off. She let her hands graze over his chest and abs, he groaned out loud and grabbed her hands before she got to his belt buckle. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed the back of them gently before dropping her hands and moving his hands to the button of her khaki pants to unbutton them. She let him looking him in the eyes the entire time.**_

_**She knew once they did this that they could never take it back. She also knew that this could change everything between them, but she didn't want to think about the repercussions right now. All she wanted was to share this very special thing with Darren.**_

_**She stepped out of her brown shoes before, pulling down her pants and stepping out of them as well. Her hands returned to his buckle on his pants and this time he let her undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. She cast her eyes downward as she undid the belt buckle to keep her eyes off of his. She knew he was looking over her body; she wore a matching underwear set today and was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He hadn't said anything else yet but he was staring at her appreciatively once she caught his gaze again.**_

_**"You're beautiful," he whispered. She blushed her cheeks reddening even more, while he took his jeans off. Even in her drunken haze he still made her feel like a silly little 12 year.**_

_**He hadn't imagined that this would be the outcome of their walk and that she would want to do anything like this with him. He knew that she didn't hate him, but to hear her say that she still loved him was not what he expected. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to tell her that he wanted her to be his forever, but he didn't want to scare her off.**_

_**Standing there in just his striped blue and white boxers and her in her red bra and panties they stared at each other, waiting for the other to move. He decided to take the lead. He pulled her close to him and began kissing her again trying to pour all the love and sorrow he felt for how he ended things with her into this kiss. Her arms flew around his neck and they fell down on the bed together, laughing as they did.**_

_**He stopped laughing before she did leaning on his forearms to support his weight. He stared at her intensely trying to see if there was any sign on her face saying that she didn't want this. As her laughing subsided, she gazed into his eyes as well; he was staring at her all seriously. He always got that look when he was nervous or unsure about something. She just smiled up at him and kissed him on the tip of his nose, then on his cheek, and finally she kissed him softly on the lips.**_

_**"I love you," she said simply. He smiled back, that was all he needed to hear.**_

_**"I love you too," He said, and then he leaned down and kissed her again.**_

_**She grabbed of his hands and placed it on her left breast. He squeezed her through the material of her bra and she moaned into his mouth. She hadn't gone this far with Orion before but doubted that he could make her feel like this. His other hand came up to pull a strap down on her bra and she let him. He then began kissing her collarbone and made his way down to her chest kissing the valley between her breasts.**_

_**He reached around the back of her and she lifted up a little so that he could unclasp her bra. After unsnapping it he took it off of her and kissed her before she could say anything lying flush against her. She felt a shiver go through her as they were pressed together skin to skin. He grinded his hips against her, she felt his erection against her most intimate part. The feeling was indescribable she moaned out loud aching to be closer to him.**_

_**Darren let his hands roam her body; he let his hand tweak her nipple before capturing it with his mouth. His tongue swirled around her and she moaned his name softly, it was driving him wild and he got even harder. He repeated the motion on her other nipple before moving back up to her neck and sucking on her pulse point. She wanted to touch him, she reached down to the top of his boxers and began to tug them down, he leaned up to help her and his erection sprang free. Her eyes widen as she saw it, he was so big, and she briefly wondered how he was supposed to fit.**_

_**He saw the concerned look in her eyes and took her mind off of it by placing a feather light kiss on her belly button. He then began to take off her panties, she let him take them off and he kissed the inside of her thigh. Then moved back up to eye level with her.**_

_**"You know it's not too late, we can still stop," he said once more.**_

_**"Darren I told you I want this,"**_

_**"I've never done this before," he said quietly. She smiled at him.**_

_**"Me neither"**_

_**"Do you…are you protected?" He asked she nodded.**_

_**Her mother had her on birth control since last year when about five girls from her high school came in the hospital clinic pregnant. Her mom had the talk with Ginger even after that embarrassing video back in the eighth grade. She always encouraged Ginger to be protected by use of condoms, should she ever condone in this type of activity. The shot was just a back up plan.**_

_**"I love you," he said again.**_

_**"I love you too,"**_

_**"I don't…I'm not really sure what to do." He muttered a little embarrassed.**_

_**Instead of speaking she grabbed his erection and he hissed at the contact as she guided his tip to her entrance. She was already so wet he could feel it on his tip. He pushed inside her slowly. He'd always heard girls first time hurt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and encouraged him to move as she pushed her heals into his back.**_

_**He wanted to go faster, but he didn't want to hurt her. He pushed further inside and got to her barrier. He kissed her hard as he pushed passed it and was fully inside of her. She muffled a cry in his mouth and tore her lips from his as she groaned in pain. He didn't move afraid of hurting her as he saw a tear slide down her face.**_

_**"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely. It was hard not to move. It felt so good being inside of her but he knew she was hurting.**_

_**"I'm fine, you can move now," she whispered. After a few moments he began moving, trying to control his urge to pound into her.**_

_**He moved as slowly as he could in and out of her and she started to get use to it. In and out, in and out and with each thrust she felt something deep inside her stir. She started meeting him thrust for thrust. Sweat pooled around them and they moaned each other's names aloud together.**_

_**He felt her walls began to tighten around him and he didn't know how much longer he could last. She started digging her nails in his back as she felt like she was about to explode. Her breathing became ragged matching his.**_

_**He thrust into her a few more times but he couldn't hold on any longer and he let himself go. He felt completely drained and laid his head in between the crook of her neck for a few seconds before pulling out of her and lying beside her. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled the covers over them. Finally feeling content like this was where he belonged. He kissed her on the forehead and she drew circles on his chest with her index finger.**_

_**"Wow," he said.**_

_**She laughed and kissed him on his chest before she let sleep over take her. Once her breathing became more even and he knew she was sleeping he began to think about things. He really wanted to be with her and only her, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He definitely didn't want to think about her to being with anybody else, things were just so complicated. He just wished it could be simpler, but soon yawned and decided to go to sleep.**_

_**In the morning when he woke up he felt for her but noticed that she was no longer lying beside him. He opened his eyes and saw that she was almost fully clothed and putting on her shirt. He got off the bed and found his boxers and the rest of his clothes dressing quietly. He didn't know what to say but he knew he should say something.**_

_**"Ginge…I…"**_

_**"Darren don't, I know what you're trying to say but don't," she said looking him in the eyes. "What happened last night I don't regret it, but it was just one night Darren, today we go back to being just friends, ok," she said as calmly as she could.**_

_**"Ok," Darren sighed.**_

_**He smiled at her and started making small talk. They laughed together as they walked back to the main cabin and then Dodie saw them. As Darren walked in the cabin, Ginger felt her heart break a little, now they had to go back to reality, and last night would just be like a wonderful dream that would never repeat itself, until she fell asleep at night.**_

* * *

><p>"OMG!" Dodie yelled, as Ginger finished her story. Macie's eyes were wide with shock.<p>

"I know, Dodie, I thought I could just forget about it and then I got this," she said pulling the note Ian gave her out of her jacket pocket. The girls looked over the note.

"Are you going to tell Orion?" asked Macie finally speaking up.

"I don't know if I should, I mean Darren and I we just…."

"Ginger, you and Darren lost your virginities to each other, and your not each others boyfriend or girlfriend!" said Dodie yelling throwing up her hands, she knew they were gone all night but she hadn't expected this.

"I know, I…" Ginger seemed unable to finish any sentences.

"Well we know how Darren feels about you, but how do you feel about him. Do you still love him, do you want to be with him?" asked Macie.

"I love him, but he was my first love so I'll always love him…" said Ginger quite unsure of what to say next.

"Ginger, are you in love with him?" Dodie asked carefully. Ginger was her best friend, but Simone was her friend too. She knew how much Simone was in love with Darren, but obviously he didn't return her feelings. She just didn't want to see anybody get hurt.

"I don't know," said Ginger honestly.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to figure that out Ginger, because you'll end up hurting someone, or worse yourself." said Macie wisely. Ginger started tearing up.

"Why cant things just be the same, why does everything have to be so damn complicated?" she asked crying now.

"Life is what you make it Ginger, and you've made yours complicated." Said Macie simply. Dodie nodded, her cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Simone telling her that they had pep practice today and she asked where she was, why she missed it.

"Who is it?" asked Ginger through her tears. "Ian." She joked lightly. Dodie shook her head, though she wished it were him.

"Simone," she said. Macie gasped, and Ginger's eyes widened. Dodie put her phone away without responding.

"Look you guys not a word about this to anyone," said Ginger urgently

"Ginger, we'd never, you know that," said Macie.

"I know, im just a little uneasy right now, I just need to put this behind me and forget about it." Said Ginger. Dodie and Macie nodded sympathetically but knew that this wasn't something you just get over. Someone was going to get hurt.


	6. Life Like This

**_Life Like This_**

Dodie Bishop was walking to her locker in between classes. It was fifth period and there were only two more classes left before school was done for the day. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ginger had told her. She'd heard that people do some crazy wild things when they got drunk. But to lose your virginity to your ex-boyfriend who also lost his virginity to you, while both of you are in relationships, was a bit much for Dodie to handle.

Not to mention Simone, she was friends with her and how would this affect that. She was already squeamish around the captain of the pep squad since Ginger told her the news a few weeks ago. If she made co-captain they'd have to work together a lot more. And Ginger, she was worried about her friend. How long could she go on pretending that nothing had happened? Dodie could tell that even though Ginger wouldn't say how she felt about the situation, it still bothered her. Even Orion was starting to get worried about her and Dodie could tell.

She got to her locker and opened it to get her fifth period English book out and she got a text. She put the books in her locker from last period, took out her phone and opened the text. It was from Ian. She smiled. Since they had been back at school, they'd eaten lunch together almost everyday, but they hadn't had a chance to hang out outside of school. Dodie was busy with pep and Ian with football, but that didn't stop the two of them from texting each other. It was nothing, serious just little texts in between class about their days and what they were doing at that particular time.

Dodie wished she could move things forward a bit. But she didn't really know how Ian felt about her. She'd be cool with just being friends with him. But she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't developed feelings for the most popular boy in school. She read the text out loud.

"Meet me at the southwest entrance in 5… Don't be late ;-)." Dodie closed the text and looked at the time.

She only had about five minutes before class started. She wondered what he wanted that couldn't wait. She internally debated with herself for a while. Dodie had never been late to class but this was Ian, she supposed he just wanted to talk to her in person since they hadn't seen each other in a while. But what about she thought. Excitedly she headed towards the southwest entrance intent on finding out.

She got there in about five minutes but he was nowhere to be found. She waited for a few seconds before pulling out her phone to text him. Before she could type a letter on her keyboard someone had pulled her into a doorway. Startled she looked up and saw the culprit.

* * *

><p>"Ian what the hell?" she asked a little disgruntled.<p>

Ian laughed he always thought it was funny and kind of cute when Dodie swore, since she rarely did. She looked up at him all care free and happy. He had the most amazing laugh she'd ever heard. And the softest looking lips she'd ever seen. She blushed as she began to fantasize about kissing him.

"Sorry," he said bringing her out of her daydream. "It's just that we haven't been about to hang out in a while and well I sort of miss you," he said flashing her his puppy dog eyes. Dodie couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sorta huh?" she asked smirking.

"Just a little," he said motioning with his fingers. "Come on I want to show you something." He said pulling her towards the school exit.

"Outside!" she asked in shock, school wasn't over yet and after that she had pep squad practice and he had football.

"Yeah, outside." He laughed. Dodie laughed nervously as he continued to lead her towards the exit.

She'd never been late to class before let alone skip school altogether. But how was she supposed to say that to him. She'd look like a total loser. Ian was so cool and put together and she was so well… not. Ian noticed her nervousness and stopped before they walked out the door.

"You've never skipped school before, have you?" he asked knowingly.

"What of course I have… it's absurd that you think I haven't… I'm a teenager like of course I've cut school before duh?" she said trying to play it off but not sounding very convincing.

"It's cool Bishop, there's a first time for everything," he said. She laughed knowing that he could see right through her. "But if you don't want to go that's cool too, we can do this some other time." He said letting her off the hook.

When? Was the question in her mind, they were both always busy and hadn't been able to hang around each other in a long time. She decided that if she had to break her perfect school record for anyone or anything Ian Richton was definitely worth it.

"No let's go," she said smiling.

"Cool, I promise you won't regret it," he said smiling. She smiled back; she was already regretting it less and less.

* * *

><p>Macie was finally over her nasty summer cold and back at school. The school day was over and now she was looking forward to getting back to her first love. Band. She was walking to the band room and everyone was sitting down at their assigned chairs getting ready for practice.<p>

She was about to put her stuff down at her band chair when someone came up to her and interrupted.

"Excuse me, but you're stuff is in my seat," Macie looked up and saw Brandon Higsby, Stewart's little brother.

"Oh um sorry but this is my seat, I've just been sick," said Macie politely. Brandon huffed.

"Well we'll just see what Mr. Perry has to say about that," he walked off and Macie looked a little scared. Seems like there had been some changes made while she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hoodsey was sitting on the football field watching Carl and his teammates run plays at practice. Carl was really good he was playing different positions and right now he was at running back. Carl was always the fastest person he knew. So it was no surprise that he excelled at running.<p>

Hoodsey sighed. His mom told him he should sign up for an extra curricular activity so he wouldn't feel so lonely. But nothing stood out to Hoodsey. He was always good at the trumpet he supposed he could try out for band, but that would put him and Carl on two very different social ladders. They were already drifting apart, at least that's what it felt like to Hoodsey. He was about to get up and go home when he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Hello Hoodsey," he turned and saw Noelle.

They hadn't spoken to each other since school started, even though they had a couple of classes together. He figured she was trying to avoid Carl since they had an argument at her moms wedding when Carl tried to get her to take him back. He hadn't seen her since. But time had been very kind to Noelle Sussmen.

Gone was the little weird girl with karate moves and huge glasses. Sitting before him was a beautiful young woman no glasses, but contacts that showed off her beautiful light green eyes. She let her hair grow out to her mid back, it was still curly but they were soft curls that went well with her facial features. She had her hair in a ponytail and she had on her pep squad uniform on. It showed off her figure well.

"Hey Noelle, long time no see,"

"It has been," she responded.

She sounded the same as he remembered maybe with a little more maturity to her voice. She kept her eyes on the field he knew she was watching Carl. He turned his eyes back to the field and watched as Carl made a play and then celebrated with some of his teammates.

"He missed you, you know," he said looking back at her. Noelle squinted her eyes and a cloudy look came over them, she kept her eyes focused on the field. But she didn't respond.

"We saw you that day, when you performed with the pep squad. You were really good." He said sighing.

Seemed like both Carl and Noelle had found their thing. He was still looking for it. Noelle took her eyes off the field for a second and looked at Hoodsey. He looked so lost.

"You should try out for the pep squad," she blurted.

"Um incase you haven't notice Noelle, I'm not exactly pep squad material." She laughed.

"They're adding boys this year so that we can compete on a regional level and bring some money to the squad," He sighed again. "Tryouts for boys start on Wednesday, it's just something to think about," she added.

"I don't know,"

"What have you got to lose?" Hoodsey shrugged.

"You know I never really took you for the pep squad type," he said smiling. She smiled as well.

"Time changes everyone Hoodsey," He looked back out on the field at Carl who was celebrating yet another victorious play.

"Don't I know it,"

* * *

><p>Ginger was at the mall meeting Macie and Dodie was on her way. It appeared that someone was trying to take Macie's spot in the band. She didn't say whom but Ginger could tell that Macie was worried. Ginger just wanted to be supportive of her friend. Especially since Macie was so supportive of her when it came to her situation with Darren.<p>

The three of them haven't spoken about it since she told them, but she knew they wanted to. She had been avoiding football events like the plague. Pep squads events, she had to go to only to support Dodie, but right after they were over she made it home as fast as she could.

Darren hadn't contacted her since the note and she thought she could put it behind her until she got text messages from him and phone calls and emails. She hadn't answered or responded to any of them, she had just hoped he would get the message. Even though she hadn't responded to him, she hadn't stop thinking about him or their night together. It was a constant dream filler in her sleep. She wondered if that was a sign, but she didn't want to bring it up or talk about with her friends because she told them she was over it. She wanted to be but she wasn't.

Things with Orion had changed for the better. Since school started they spent a lot of time together. They went out on dates and had band practices. With him only allowed to work on the weekends and a few school nights a week his time had freed up tremendously.

Which kind of made Ginger feel guiltier, the more time she spent with Orion the more she felt guilty about the night she and Darren shared. Orion was being so attentive and sweet and she had cheated on him it didn't sink in until, he took her out to the most expensive restaurant in town for their anniversary. And all she could think about when they were there was Darren.

She put those thoughts aside as she received a text from Macie telling her to meet her in the food court. Ginger began walking that way and stopped at the salad house, she was feeling kind of hungry and decided to get something to eat. She was about to get in line when someone called her name. She tensed up when she heard that voice, she knew it very well.

"Ginger," she didn't want to turn around, she wanted to find the nearest exit and leave.

"Ginge," she heard it again. And decided to turn around, there was no way of escaping without looking like a crazy person.

"Darren," she said as calmly as she could. He smiled and walked over to her, she hadn't spoken to him since he gave her that note, and she had no idea what to say to him now.

"Hey," he said when he was right in front of her.

"Hey,"

"So I tried to call you and text you and email you," he said laughing as he said the last part. "Damn I sound like a stalker." She laughed too at that. He smiled it was good to see her smile. "So what's up?"

"I've just been really busy, with the band, school and…"

"Orion?" he asked not letting her finish. She looked at him and then quickly averted her eyes.

"Darren…" she started.

"Why are you still with him," he blurted out looking her in her eyes forcing her to look him in the eyes as well.

"We're not doing this here,"

"Why not, you won't accept my calls or texts so why not?" he asked getting angry.

"Why does it matter, you're still with Simone I'm still with Orion we already established that that was the way it was going to be, nothing has changed." She said irritated and getting ready to walk away.

She did not want to have an argument with him at the mall in front of all these people but he grabbed her arm before she could get to far and turned her so that she was facing him.

"But it could change," he said sincerely.

She looked him in the eyes and they were full of hope she couldn't stand it. What they did was wrong, she couldn't be with him, and they couldn't be together. But looking at him right then and there, made her wish they could be.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" Ginger turned her attention to the voice in question and was shocked to see Simone.

Darren let Ginger's arm go and Ginger took a step back. She looked nervous and so did Darren. Simone looked between the two of them and Darren still had his eyes on Ginger, but then he spoke up.

"Nothing, we were just saying hi," he said turning his attention to Simone.

"Yeah Hi," said Ginger averting her eyes from Darren's "Well I should get going," said Ginger walking off not saying anything else. Darren watched her go and Simone watched him.

"You ready to eat babe?" she asked quickly trying to dissolve some of the tension.

"Yea let's eat." He said turning and walking over to the burger place.

She followed behind him but looked back to where Ginger had walked off too. Something was up with those two and she was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
